For achieving even higher integration, a semiconductor memory device of a 3-dimensional structure in which memory cells are arranged in a 3-dimensional structure has been recently suggested in the art. At the present time, a lot of research is directed to developing various improved technologies for further improving the characteristics and the degree of integration of such 3-dimensional semiconductor memory devices.